Oh My My My
by dazzleme15
Summary: Age 7 to 87. Pretty Lights. Daddies talking. Beating up. One Block Wide. Daring Kisses. Running Away. Growing Up. Shining eyes. Rolling eyes. Two AM. First Fights. Morning Light. Time Passing. One Knee. Entire Town. Mama's crying.ON HIATUS
1. Pretty Lights

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**AN at the end. Please read. It explains all! **

"Bella," My Daddy called. He was finally home from work. He was always out catching the bad guys, making me and mummy safe. "I've got someone for you to meet."

"Coming Daddy!" I yelled, dropping my dolly and running into the house. I got to where my Daddy was and I saw that there was three people there. There was a boy and two older people. There was a lady talking to my mummy, while the man stood behind the boy, with one hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, baby girl." my daddy said, getting down to my level and holding out his arms. I would never be to old to cuddle my daddy. He protected me, he loved me. I loved him, too. "I want you to meet my friends, okay?" I nodded shyly, still holding on to him.

"Bella, this is Carlisle," he said, pointing to the older man. "And this is Edward." He said pointing at the little boy. The boy smiled at me and I gave him a shy one back. He seemed nice.

"Hi," he whispered, looking at me and smiling in a weird way. Half his mouth was up and the other half down, like a wonky line. It was cute.

"Hi" I whispered back. I hid my face into my daddy. I hated meeting new people. My face got all hot and turned red. It was awful. New people made me nervous. I didn't like being nervous.

"Want to go play?" He asked, nodding to the back yard.

"Daddy?" I asked, and he looked down. "Can I go play?"

"Of course you can, baby girl."

"Thanks daddy," I smiled and Edward reached for my hand. I let him take it until we reached the back yard. He let it go really quickly when we got to where I dropped my doll. He pulled his hand away in an angry way and wiped it on his jeans. He looked like it had something gross on it. I knew that it wasn't me. I cleaned my hands, just like my mum told me to.

"My hand is clean," I whispered, looking at the floor. He obviously thought I was dirty. I didn't like that . I wanted to be friends.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" I said back, louder.

"No, girls aren't nice,"

"Why aren't they nice?"

"My big brother told me so."

"And if he told you run off a cliff would you?"

"No"

"Well then," I said, stomping my foot. I lifted my hand and showed him my hand. "See, clean!"

"Okay," He said, looking at me. "What do you want to play?"

"I don't know. What do you like to play?"

"Doctors. I haven't had anyone to play since Emmett decided he was to old to play with me."

"Cool. I don't really have anyone to play with often." I said looking down. I was normally alone, so I played with my dolls.

"Why not?"

"I don't really have friends."

"Why? You seem really nice," He said, looking at me and smiling that wonky smile he gave me inside.

"Why is your smile like that?" I asked

"Like what?"

"All wonky."

"It's wonky?"

"Yes, but in a good way."

"Alright."

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing. He was the doctor and I was the nurse and the baby was the patient. We made sure that it didn't die or get a bad boo boo or get a illness that we couldn't cure. We made sure that it didn't have to go into hospital. At one point I was the real patient because I tripped over my own feet and landed funny on my arm. I wanted to be a big girl and not cry. Daddy always told me I was a big girl and that I could do anything that I wanted. The only reason I didn't cry was because I couldn't bare to let Edward see me cry. He ran over to me and made sure I was okay. He took hold of my arm really carefully and looked it over. I didn't think he really knew anything about the injury I could have, but he pretended. He looked really worried as well.

"I think you'll be okay. Do you want my dad to look? He's a doctor," He said proudly.

"No," I said quickly. I could play doctors and nurses, but I hated doctors in reality. "I don't like doctors."

"Why? They make you better. They help."

"I just know that you have to be hurt to see them and I don't like being hurt."

"I want to be a doctor,"

"I would go and see you," I said. I would. He would make it better. He calmed me down and made sure I was all right before he looked at what I had done to my arm. He made sure that it didn't hurt when he looked at it.

"Thanks," he said, looking down. I wanted him to look back up. His eyes were nice. They were like stars or pretty lights. They had a shine about them .They reflected what he was like. When he was happy playing, they were happy. When he was worried, they looked worried.

**This is going to be a quick fire, short series of chapters that tell the story of Edward and Bella growing up and falling in love. The chapters won't be long but and there won't be links. It's like and inter-linked one shot fic sort off. It will tell you all the key events you need to know without the stuff that you want to skip but can't because it won't make sense. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **


	2. Daddies Talking

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

**AN at the end. **

**3rd person pov. **

"They seem to get along well," Charlie said, looking at Carlisle. He was glad to see Bella interacting with someone. She was a loner, in no mean way he meant that. She liked to be alone. She was clever for 7 and didn't seem to really like the people at her school.

"Yes, I'm glad. I'm a little worried about Edward. He doesn't really speak with anyone outside of the family. He's so shy." Carlisle replied. He was indeed worried about Edward. He only really spent time with Emmett, who was 3 years older than him and not really in the phase where being a big brother was cool. He looked out for Edward, if he needed to, but it's not like how it used to be. They used to be joined at the hip. Edward still hangs on his every word, the only thing different now is that Emmett knows it and uses it to her advantage. He isn't so innocent any more, not like he used ot be.

"Bella is the same. She doesn't relate to people her age."

"How old is she?" Carlisle asked.

"Seven."

"Edward is nine."

"That's not to much of a difference. Maybe this will help. Maybe this will start a connection with kids there own ages."

"Hopefully," Carlisle smiled, sipping his coffee. He glanced at the clock, thinking about the old times, with Emmett and Edward being close and him not having to worry about his son so much. He loved his kids, and he wanted to be with them without worry. He liked the carefree Edward that used to be, not the one that thinks all inside himself and doesn't share with anyone what is going on in his young little head.

"Esme, what do you think of the kids?" Renee asked, pouring some diet coke into a glass and then putting some water in another glass. "Don't you think they are so cute?"

"They are adorable," Esme replied. She, like Carlisle, was glad to see Edward talking to someone. She hoped they could be friends, maybe best friends. Edward would always have someone then. If Bella was anything like Renee, Esme knew it would be true. Renee, even though they had only known each other a short while, struck Esme as a free spirit but a fiercely loyal one. She would clearly do anything for her family. She loved them with all her heart.

"Esme, would you like anything else?"

"No thank you,"

"Are you sure? If you want anything else. Help yourself."

"Thanks. It's a very nice home you have here." Esme said, looking at the décor. It was clearly professionally designed. It was beautiful and perfectly matched. Esme new this because she was a designed herself. She loved her work, even though it came second to family. She would drop anything if her boys needed her.

"Thanks. It was one of my phases," Renee giggled, sipping her coke.

"Phases?"

"I wanted to be a designer for a little while. I tried this out. Loved it, but lost interest when I realised that I would need to set up my own business to get into it. I don't have any qualification or anything. No one would hire me."

"I would. It's beautiful. It really is the work of a true professional. I'm a designer too."

"Really, I would love to see your home. I bet it's impeccable."

"I try," Esme laughed. "Do you have a job right now?" She asked a little out of the blew after a few minutes of silence.

"No," Charlie earns enough to support us. I stopped working when we had Bella, but I just never got back into it. I always wanted to. I wanted to have something to do while Bella is at school but I can't find somewhere flexible enough."

"Would you consider working with me?"

"What do you do?"

"I own a interior design business. You can work for home, have as many or as little hours as you wish. It's flexible. I can't let talent like yours go to waste."

"Esme, are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You don't even know me?"

"I think I know enough." She smiled and they arranged the details as to what each person wanted from the job.

"They'll grow up soon, and we will have missed it and be shocked when they tell us they are madly in love and running off to Vegas to get married." Carlisle joked, as he watched Edward help Bella up off the floor.

"Oh, God. Don't say that. She's my baby. She has to say that way," Charlie laughed.

"She'll grow up someday."

"Some day very very very far away," Charlie groaned, hoping that he would never have to deal with his baby girl getting her heart broken. He was a cop, he knew how to harm and not get caught. No one would break his baby girls heart, no way no how. "At least I know I would be able to trust Edward. Raised by a woman such as your beautiful wife."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Charlie," Esme laughed, walking in to the room with Renee. "We have news" she almost squealed.

"Go ahead," Carlisle said, pushing for the news.

"Renee is going to work for me. She my new designer."

"Wow," Charlie breathed. "That's amazing. You get to do what you want."

"I know. And the kids won't have a choice but to be together all the time. They'll both have a friend, if only one."

"Carlisle thinks they are going to run off the Vegas,"

"Carlisle," Esme gasped, playfully hitting him on the arm. "My baby boy would never run off and get married without his mum."

"Don't be so sure," Charlie laughed and they all watch the two people that would become to mean the world to each other. She's be his friend, lover and his entire world, as he would be for her. They would be want the other need. They'll make it through thick and thin, and prove there daddies right, they would be in Vegas at some point, wouldn't they?

**What do you think? I told you they would be short shots. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Check out www (dot) bloggingthroughbooks (dot) blogspot (dot) com. **

**I found the blog. It's supper good. It's new so there's not much up, but check it out. **


	3. Beating Up

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. **

Me and Bella were by the huge tree in my back yard. We had been playing hide and seek and she'd hidden here. It wasn't a very original place, but she was only 8. I was cleverer because I was 10 and that probably helped. We were sitting at the bottom of the tree, laughing with one another. We were best friends and even if her hiding skills were bad, she would always be my best friend. We'd always need each other. She had come to mean a lot to me. I loved her like my sister. She was much more fun than Em. He was mean now. He was huge too. It was a bit scary. He was a big teddy though, but Bella would never believe me. She was scared of him, even though she knew he and knew he was a soft touch.

"Do you wanna grab a drink?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, climbing up. We began to walk towards the house. I had no idea how we got into the conversation but soon we were talking about beating people up and I stupidly told her about Em and Mike Newton. That boy was a moron. He was picking on me once or being a loner and geek. Em told him to leave off but he didn't. Em wasn't so happy with being annoyed so he showed Mike how to stay away. I probably shouldn't have told her that. She'll never go near Em again. I'd have to tell him that it's because of me and not him. He didn't like being avoided. He wanted to be everyone's friend.

"I bet I could take you," She laughed as we got to the house. I opened to door for her and motioned for her to go inside before me. My mum had told me to be a gentle man and let her go first. It was what a lady should do apparently.

"Why thank you," She blushed, walking into the house. We climbed on the stools and I got two bottle of soda out of the fridge. We were under strict orders not to disturb there mum's. They had an urgent project and needed to think. They had to finish soon and it was worth mega bucks apparently.

"So you think you can take me?" I laughed looking at her. She could never take me. I was a boy, that made me better.

"I think I could."

"But I'm a boy. I'm better."

"You are not better just because you are a boy."

"Okay, but I am better."

"Are not!"

"Am to,"

"Are not!" We continued on and on and got louder and louder until a shout came out of the office telling us to keep it down.

"I could beat you up. I'll show you one day."

"You'd beat me up?" I nodded, I wouldn't, that was mean, but she could be a little scared of me and be expecting something. I could if I wanted to, I just didn't want to.

"I don't believe you. We are best friends. You don't beat up your best friends."

"I can. I will." I confirmed.

"Then we are not best friends. I don't want to be friends with someone who will hurt me. That would mean I would have to go to a doctor and I hate doctors unless they are you. And you aren't a doctor yet. You won't be for a long time."

"Bella, I don't want to lose you."

"Well, don't beat me up then."

"I would never."

"You just said you would?" she said, looking confused.

"I was trying to be a guy. Guy's are meant to be tough."

"I don't think you should. Guy's can be nice. You are a guy and you are nice most of the time."

"I'm not a normal guy though,"

"Yes you are."

"No. I don't want to box, or play football or beat up people. Mostly I just want to hang out with you. Em thinks that's weird."

"Don't listen to him. It's not weird."

"It is."

"Not. I'm meant to be into pretty pink things and dance around all the time but all I really want to do is put on my jeans and hang out with you."

"You wear pink sometimes."

"Not pretty though."

"You are always pretty." Her face heated up a little and nice little blush covered her face. I had never really called her pretty before but she was. She was cute, as Em called beautiful girls. She was pretty and my best friend and I would never beat her up, even if she could think I would.

**What do you think? I don't have a beta, so sorry for the bad grammer and spelling and mistakes. I can't really read my own stuff and pick out the mistakes. Other's people work is another story. I would love to be a beta for someone else. I think that's fun. I just can't do it for myself. **

**What do you think? Short and sharp. R and R x**


End file.
